The present invention relates to a game.
Games of similar type to that described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,208,952; 3,503,609; 3,710,455; 3,810,615; 3,954,262 and 3,961,794.
Objects of the invention are to provide a game of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and provides considerable amusement, entertainment and interest to participants and onlookers.